gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Fane Expansion
The Fane Expansion or Shrine of Snowy Mountain is located on the Peak of the Strong and is unlocked by completing the Legend of the Dragon sky instance. Once a gumball is at five stars with certificate, you will be able to challenge its specific trial dungeon. Completing the shrine trial unlocks the ability to build that gumball's statue (using additional fragments), unlock a new skin, get a permanent stat boost, and boost Airship power for that gumball. As with Fate Pillar, you may only see the trials for the Gumballs you currently have on your team. New Gumballs, Ships and Combos There are several new gumballs in the expansion: *Sculptor: Complete 3 trials(and 500k gold) *Snowman: Purchase in the expand tab *Jeweler: Smelt 8 pearls *High Priest: Purchase in the expand tab if you have maxed out Snowman And a new ship: *Frozen Throne: Construct 15 statues Airship Combo Skills (complete statue sets) *Ice Crystal Shield (Faction: Aoluwei's Blade) *Snow Goddess Bible (Faction: Canas' Enlightenment) *Flute of Frost (Faction: Ranger's Song) *Polar Heart (Faction: Abyss' Roar) *Silver Hand (Faction: Aoluwei's Blade) *Polar Crown (Faction: Canas' Enlightenment) *Blue Dragon's Claw (Faction: Ranger's Song) *Stormeye (Faction: Abyss' Roar) Shrine's Trial Shrine's Trial is the place within the Shrine where you perform the trial mazes. For a complete overview of all Gumballs with a Trial challenge (or simply able to build a statue), refer to the individual gumball pages or see: * Gumballs with Trial by alphabetical order * Gumball Trials by Faction order To attempt a trial, you need to select the appropriate Gumball and head here. Entering the trial will cost you 3 Vigor. Upon completion, you receive some reward specific to that gumball's trial and be allowed to build it's Statue provided you have all the materials required for it. By clicking the Completed button, you can see which trials you have already completed and you can redo them for 1 Vigor apiece. Doing so offers no reward. Note that inside a Trial maze, you can use the S/L method to retry as many times as you like. After finishing the trial and building a statue, you may unlock an Easter Egg for the gumball To see what are the requirement, rewards, Easter eggs and suggested strategies for a gumball, visit that Gumball's page and sub-pages. Snowy Mountain Warehouse By clicking on the Jeweler gumball near the bottom right, you can see the pearls you own and some of the items directly related to the Shrine. A few such items like the Ancient Ritual Offerings are missing from the display. Fane Expansion By clicking the Expand button, you can expand the Shrine , buy some Gumballs' fragments and see the Combo Skills related to the Shrine. Notes: *It costs 1.55 mill gold to fully upgrade jewelers. You'll break even after smelting only 16 pearls. *Sculptor further decreases statue build times *Jeweler further decreases smelting costs Gumball's Hero's Statue This is a sub-location that unlocks once you have completed at least 3 trials. You access it by click on the Stone Statue in the mountains of the Shrine. Those mountains are called the Peak of the Strong. It has 3 sub-tabs: * Album * Gumball selection * Reward Album shows you what statues you have built and what Sky stat they boost. Clicking on those lines give a few more details of the boosts provided by those statues. In the Album, you can also see all the statues that exists and you haven't built yet. Clicking on one of those lines, shows you the costs of building that statue and lets you build it if you have met all the requirements. The Gumball selection (accesses through the big "+"), shows all ongoing statues. That is the statues for gumballs for which you have completed the trial (though the trials mazes or some other mean) but not yet completed the statue. Reward is where you claim the rewards listed in Statue Rewards. Statues Each statue requires 10 pearls for that gumball, 1 pearl from another, energy crystals from Air bosses, and either some alchemy metal or crystal. Completing a statue improves the Gumball to 6th Star (stars turn orange) and increases their talent to level 6 (their unique skill is still capped at 5.) To smelt a gumball pearl: * Requires 30 Fragments from that gumball, coins and that gumball needs its 5 star certificate - it does NOT need its 5 star weapon. For a complete overview of all Gumballs with a Trial challenge (or simply able to build a statue) and statue cost/reward details, refer to the individual gumball pages or see: * Gumballs with Trial * Gumball Trials Shrine Ceremony This sub-location within the Shrine unlocks once you have built 30 Statues. You access it by clicking on the High Priest near the bottom center of the Shrine. Completing those 30 statues will also cause a one-time dialog animation at the shrine and reward you with 3 Ancient Ritual Offerings. It is here that you can use Ancient Ritual Offerings to hold ceremonies. To perform such a ceremony, you select the Gumball you want and pay the required 3 offerings to complete that Gumball's trial instantly and receive a reward. For the time being, the reward is always 3 pearls for that Gumball. Only some gumballs can have their trial completed this way: * Aoluwei's Blade: Warrior, Spy, Butcher, Ripper, Zeus * Canas' Enlightenment: Poseidon, Magic Boy, Doctor Octopus, Chef, Gang Cadre * Ranger's Song: Apollo, Masamune, Starmoon Scholar, Jeweler, Blade * Abyss' Roar: Time Wizard, Templar, Hades, Sculptor, Geisha Like for all the other forms or trials, the ceremony cannot be held until the Gumball is at 5 stars with certificate. The Gumballs that can have their trial completed in this manner do not currently have any other manner to complete their trial. Statue Rewards Overview of Statues Please note that this table can be out-of-date. Detailed up-to-date information should be kept in the Gumballs pages and their /Trial sub-pages and /Easter_Eggs sub-pages. As such, the information here should be limited to what really helps planning statues. Category:Featured knowledge Category:Game Areas